


Because you're my brother

by princesssroyalpinkpanties



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssroyalpinkpanties/pseuds/princesssroyalpinkpanties
Summary: Prompt: Wincest + incest kink





	

Sammy was panting and writhing beneath Dean, each breath coming out as a broken moan. Dean thought he looked like a damn work of art, his pink, wet skin shinning like oil and so beautiful Dean could never…

“Dee, come on!” Sam begged, so pretty when he begged. Dean moved, thrusting harder inside his baby brother’s ass, his cock hitting the right spot every time and making Sammy bite his lips to avoid screaming.

“What do you want me to do, little brother?” Dean smirked when Sam whined louder with the words. “Want me to say something?”

“Yes, big brother.” This time Dean was the one to react, shoving himself _harder_ inside his Sammy. His baby Sammy. “I’m gonna come, Dean. P- Please.”

“So pretty like this, Sammy. All mine. My pretty little brother, begging me to fuck you, to call you brother.” Dean was thrusting faster, almost falling apart from how hard he was trying not to come yet. “Come for me, baby brother. Come with your big brother’s dick inside you.”

Sammy let out a suffocated scream that sounded like music to Dean’s ear when he came, spurting all over his belly. Dean moved a few more times before coming inside his brother. After they caught their breaths, Dean moved and placed a kiss on Sam’s dirty mouth.

“Come on, baby boy. Dad will be home soon.”


End file.
